The Farmer's Daughter
by Daughter of Athena1033
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson's worlds were turned upside down from the moment Percy walked into the diner Annabeth works at. Their worlds proceeded to do a complete 360 when Percy showed up to work on Annabeth's dad's farm later that day. Percabeth. Story is better than summery I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer(I'll only do this once):I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, or any of the Percy Jackson characters, all I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 1

Annabeth

"That'll be $14.50," I told the customer I was checking out at the counter of the diner I work at.

Let me introduce myself, my names Annabeth Chase, I'm sixteen and currently working as a waitress at Lauren's Diner in Westville, Georgia. Never heard of Westville, Georgia? I'm not surprised. It's a small town about 30 minutes from the beach, with a population of 756 people.

Just as I got done ringing up the customer at the counter, I heard the bell chime, signaling that a new customer had arrived.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Lauren's Diner," I said with out looking up. When I did look up after grabbing a couple menus, I was met with a boy who had the most beautiful sea green eyes, and messy jet black hair.

"How many are in your party today, sir?" I questioned the green eyed boy, once I had broke out of my trance.

"Just me," he replied with a smile.

I smiled back, and put back the two extra menus I had grabbed.

"Right this way," I told him, leading him to one of my tables.

"My name's Annabeth, I'll be your server today, can I start you off with a drink?" I said.

"I'll have a Sprite with cherries in it, please. My names Percy, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Percy, I'll have your drink right out." I replied.

Around 2 o'clock I got home from my shift at Lauren's. I peeled out of my waitress uniform, and changed into some more comfortable clothes for the rest of the day. I threw my curly blonde hair into a pony-tail and ended up wearing a grey tank-top, jean shorts, owl earrings and my favorite cowboy boots. Once I was done changing I walked down stairs and out into the backyard where dad was waiting for the new farm help to show up.

"Hi, dad," I said when I finally reached where he was siting on our red tractor.

"Hi, sweetie,did you have fun at work?" He questioned, like he always does.

"It was pretty good, I guess," I replied, thinking about Percy.

"Good," my dad said, a smile on his face.

"Waiting on the new guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied,"he's due to show up in five minutes."

I nodded my understanding.

"I was hoping you could show him how to identify which peaches are ready to be picked." My dad said.

"Sure, daddy," I told my father, never wanting to let him down.

"Thank you, sweet heart." He told me, pride written on his features.

Just then a green Ford F-250 pick-up truck pulled through the gate of our farm, and parked on the gravel driveway.

Dang, I thought, if he's anything like his truck, I like this guy already.

Then the drivers side door opened, and Percy stepped out. And let me tell you, he looked gorgeous. He had on a white v-neck, that stretched out over his chiseled features perfectly, wrangler jeans and a pair of cowboy boots.

By the time I was done oogleing

over his appearance, he was already standing in front of me and my dad.

"Hello, son." My dad said to Percy.

"Afternoon, sir." Percy replied, being very respectful.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said, a smile on his face.

"Hi, Percy," I replied, watching his face morph into one of shock, probably that I remembered his name. I stifled a laugh.

"You two know each other?" My dad asked, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, Percy came into Lauren's today, during my shift," I explained to my dad.

"Huh," he said,"well then, Annabeth, why don't you take Percy out to the peach trees and show him how to pick them."

"Yes, father." I replied, earning a smile from my dad, as he walked back to the house.

"Come on Percy," I said walking over to the four-wheeler.

"Get on," I commanded, while swinging my leg over the seat and starting the engine.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy replied, shaking his head, a smile on his face.

Once I had driven through the woods and to the edge of the property line, where the peach trees were, I cut the engine and climbed off the four-wheeler.

"So, how can you tell when the peaches are ready to be picked?" Percy questioned me.

"Well, first off, they'll smell really sweet," I said, and picked a ripe peach, that smelled really sweet.

"Like this one. Next they'll be kinda soft, not really firm. See?" I asked while taking his hand and putting the ripe peach in it. When our hands touched, I swear sparks flew. And I know, I know, that sounds really cheesy, but it happened. I looked up to find Percy staring at me in amazement, he obviously felt the sparks too.

"Umm, yeah," I said, withdrawing my hand from his and clearing my throat.

"Next," I said, trying anything to make the situation less awkward,"you want to make sure that the peaches don't have any green left in the color, if they do they aren't ready yet," I said, rambling on and avoiding Percy's eyes. "And that's pretty much all you need to know," I finished. "Oh, and peach season lasts from now, the middle of June, through July, in case you were wondering. Do you want me to stay and help you?" I asked him.

"If you don't have anything better to do..." He trailed off.

"I don't," I said, smiling at him.

He grinned and started to climb one of the peach trees, a basket in hand.

I was just reaching the first branches of the tree I was climbing when Percy spoke.

"So, how old are you, Annabeth."

"Sixteen, I'll be seventeen on July twelfth. You?" I asked him.

"Same. I'll be seventeen August eighteenth." Percy replied.

"So I'm older," I said, a smirk on my face.

"Yeah..."Percy trailed off,"I've always hated having a late summer birthday."

"I think it's cool," I stated,"eighteen is my favorite number."

"Whys that?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure," I answered "I've just always liked that number." I said with a smile on my face.

"What's your favorite number?" I questioned Percy.

"Six," he replied.

"Why," I asked feeling nosey.

"It's my number in baseball." He said.

"Oh, cool," I said,"I play softball."

"Really?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Yep, two time state champion,"I said, pride evident in my voice.

"Wow," he said, not even bothering to hide his amazement,"what position do you play?" He inquired.

"Short stop. You?

"First,"he said, a smile on his face.

I nodded my head in approval.

By this time both of our baskets were full, and it was getting late.

"We better start heading back to the house," I said.

"Yeah,"he agreed, seemingly disappointed.

I smiled at him, and started to climb down.

Once we had both reached the ground, I started climbing on to the four-wheeler when Percy stopped me.

"Can I drive,"he pleaded.

"I don't know... she's practically my baby." I said while rubbing my four-wheeler lovingly.

"Please!"

"I suppose..." I said, not being able to say no to his cute face.

"Yes!" He cheered, doing a little dance. I laughed and slid backwards so Percy could have room to sit.

"Please tell me you've driven one of these before." I asked him.

"Of course!" He said, acting as though it was a proposturus idea that a boy of sixteen had not driven a four-wheeler.

"Good," I said, feeling relived.

"But, you might want to hold on." He said with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

He climbed on and I put my arms securely around his firm stomach, and tried not to pass out because I was so close to him.

By the time we finally arrived back at my house it was around 6:30, just in time for dinner.

"Well..." He said,"I better get going."

"No," I insisted, suddenly not wanting him to leave,"stay for dinner."

"I don't want to intrude on y'all..." He began.

"Please," I tried,"you still haven't meet momma and my brothers yet, and we always have left-overs anyways."

"Well if you insist,"he said, a smile forming on his face.

**I hope y'all like the story so far! This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please. Constructive criticism welcome. You can find all of the outfits mentioned in this story on my polyvore account: daughterofathena1033 Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy

"Percy!" I woke up to my mom, Sally screaming at my from downstairs,"Time to get up! You have work today!"

I groaned and rolled back over, mumbling something about needing just five more minutes.

"I made blue waffles!" She said, in a last ditch effort to get me out of bed, and it worked.

"Coming!"I said, suddenly wide awake. I threw on my favorite Georgia Bulldogs t-shirt, jeans and my work boots and practically sprinted downstairs, in anticipation of my moms blue waffles.

"That was fast," my mom commented, a smirk on her face.

Me, being the ever mature sixteen year old I was, stuck my tongue out at her, and proceeded to dig into my heavenly blue waffles.

"Thanks, mom!" I called out as I ran out of the door, having finished all three of my waffles in a record time of six minutes.

"You welcome!" She called back,"Love you!"

"Love you too!" I yelled with a final wave. On my short drive to the Chase's house, about a half of a mile, all I could think about was Annabeth. Oh my God, she was _so_ gorgeous, and _so_ out of my league.

Especially those calculating grey eyes, blonde princess curls, and toned softball players body. God, I was such a mess. I'm sure all she saw in me was a friend, but I couldn't help but be infatuated with her. By the time I was done day-dreaming about Annabeth, I was already pulling into the Chase's driveway. Annabeth was already sitting out on the porch swing with a cup of orange juice in her hand, and a smile on her face.

"Someone's eager," she commented,"your ten minutes early."

I shrugged, and took a seat next to her on the porch swing.

"So boss, what are we doing today?" I asked Annabeth.

She rolled her beautiful grey eyes, but answered my question anyways. "Today I'm going to show you how to feed the horses, and then, assuming you know how to operate the lawn mower, you'll mow the front two acres around the house, while I go to work." She explained.

I nodded my understanding, then looked over at what she was wearing. "You might want to change your clothes before we get to work," I said, a cocky smirk on my face. "Not that I don't love how those owl pajama's look on you," I said with a wink. She blushed a deep red, which looked adorable on her might I add, and stood up to change her clothes. "Sorry," she said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine," I reassured her,"I told you, those are cute." I said with a smile. She blushed again and walked through the front door to get changed. Ten minutes later, Annabeth walked out, looking gorgeous as ever. She had on a turquoise tank-top with a little pocket on the left side, grey jean shorts, owl earrings, and grey converse, with her hair is some complicated braid. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor of the porch.

"Close your mouth, Percy, your gonna catch flies," Annabeth laughed, walking past me and over to the horse stalls, which were about 200 yards away from her house. I jogged to catch up with her, a smile on my lips.

"So," Annabeth began,"tell me more about yourself, Percy."

"Well," I said,"what do you want to know?"

"Umm... What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"That's an easy one, blue. What's yours?"

"Grey." She answered simply, as we arrived at the stables.

"Cool," I said,"okay, umm... What's your favorite subject in school?"

"Math, what's yours?"

"Gym," I answered,"I'm on the swim team."

"Really?" Annabeth said,"I didn't know that..."

"There's a lot you still don't know about me Annabeth," my voice suddenly just above a whisper.

Annabeth abruptly turned around, and I was forced to notice our close proximity. Our faces were just inches away from each other, and neither of us were moving away. Annabeth cleared her throat, and slowly backed away from me. "Umm...so this is the stables. And this is my horse," she said pointing to a striking white horse, a smile on her face,"her names Athena.

I smiled. "Like the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy?" I questioned her.

"Exactly like that," she said, seeming surprised that I was familiar with Athena. "When I was little, I used to imagine that Athena was my real mom, and that someday, I'd grow up to be just as smart and beautiful as her." Annabeth said, obviously in one of her day dreams about her mother.

"So who is your mom? I mean I know I meet your step-mom last night at dinner, but who is your real mom?" I asked her, hoping I wasn't being to nosey. Instantly, I saw her guard go up, and those beautiful grey eyes of hers became dark.

"My mother died when I was three, from pneumonia," Annabeth answered quietly.

"Oh," I said, feeling bad for asking. "My dad died when I was two of pancreatic cancer, if it makes you feel any better, your not the only one." Suddenly I saw her head snap up, and her guard fall down, just as easily as it went up.

"Really?" She asked looking at me, like she had never meet someone who could feel her pain.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it," I replied, desperately tying to fight off the image of my father that was slowly creeping into my mind. Annabeth nodded her head in understanding, knowing what I was going through.

"So, a lighter subject, how about I show you how to brush the horses and then I'll show you how much food to give them."

"That would be great," I said, as I followed Annabeth back to where the brushes were.

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! If you have any suggestions, or ideas for the story please feel free to leave a review and I'll do my best to accommodate your ideas and suggestions! Also, a huge thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, y'all made my day! And don't forget, you can find all of the outfits mentioned in the story on my Polyvore account: daughterofathena1033 Thanks for reading! :)**

**~Daughter of Athena1033**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth

"Lauren, I'm going to head home for the day," I called out to my boss.

"Okay, have a great day sweetie!" She replied. I love Lauren, she's practically the grandmother I never had. Just as I was going to walk out of the front door of Lauren's, you'll never guess who came through the door. Okay, well you probably could.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy greeted me.

"Hi," I replied.

He smiled,"Do you want to join me for dinner?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile at his request,"I'd love to," I said.

"I'll be nice to be the one being served here, instead of the other way around," I said, thinking of all the times I've had to wait on someone in this restaurant, I mean, I know it's my job, but it gets boring after a while.

Percy agreed with me, that perfect smile of his still painted on his lips.

_Stop it Annabeth! _I thought_, someone as hot as him can't possibly like you_!

Just then, one of our new waitresses, Rachel, came over to take our order. I don't like Rachel, to say the least. I'm not even sure why Lauren hired her, she's not a good waitress, and she's not even friendly.

"Hello, my names Rachel, I'll be your server today," she said, her eyes trained on Percy the entire time she spoke,"can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah," I said, and her head snapped over to me, apparently just realizing that I was sitting there.

"I'll have a Sprite with cherries in it," I said.

She rolled her eyes and wrote down what I wanted. "And what about you, sweetheart?" She asked Percy, batting her eyes at him.

"Just give me the same as Annabeth, please," he said, never taking his eyes off of me, not seeming fazed in the least by Rachel's attempt to flirt with him. Rachel, obviously pissed that he didn't pay her any attention, stormed off to get our drinks. I tried to stifle a laugh, and Percy chuckled. "What's her problem?" Percy asked me, oblivious to what just happened. I just laughed, and Percy smiled at me. "What are you going to order?" I asked Percy, having already picked out what I wanted, it was the same every time.

"I'm thinking about getting the grilled chicken sandwich, what are you getting?"

"A hamburger, pickles, ketchup and mustard only," I replied, to which Percy nodded his head in approval.

"So, why did you move here, Percy," I asked him, hoping I wasn't invading his space. "My mom is going to one of the local colleges here." He said, obviously very proud of his mother.

"That's cool, what is she getting her degree in?" I inquired.

"Writing," he answered. I nodded my head, just as Rachel came back and all but threw our drinks at us. "Thank you!" I called back to her, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Percy chuckled softly, and took a sip of his drink. "Where did you move from," I asked Percy, wanting to know more about him. "New York," he replied, a smile on his lips.

"Have you always lived here?" Percy asked me, seeming genuinely interested.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'. "Always have, always will," Percy nodded and looked out the window. "What classes are you taking next year?" He questioned me.

"All advanced core classes, industrial technology, team sport, swimming and photography. What about you?"

"All non-advanced core classes," he said a smirk on his plump lips,"and almost the same electives, except marine biology instead of photography."

"Maybe we'll be in some of the same classes then," I said, excited at the possibility of sharing a class with Percy.

"That'd be nice to know someone already," he said, nodding his head.

Rachel soon arrived with our food, and promptly told us that she was clocking out, and that Thalia, my best friend, would be serving us. "Good," I said to Percy,"you'll get to like Thalia, she's my best friend," I explained. He nodded and started to dig into his grilled chicken sandwich. When we were almost done eating, Thalia came over and put the bill on our table. "Hey, Thals," I greeted her. "Hey, Annie," she said a smirk on her face. I glared at her, she knows I don't like being called Annie. Thalia was beautiful. She had straight shoulder length black hair, and electric blue eyes. She also played softball with me, so she was extremely fit. Once I got done glaring at her, I introduced her to Percy. "This is Percy," I said,"he's the help on the farm this summer." Thalia nodded, and stuck her hand out to Percy,"Thalia," she said. Percy smiled at her, and politely shook her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am," his new southern accent slipping out. "You too," she said to Percy, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "He's cute, Annie, and he's so in to you!" She said. I pulled back and glared at her. "You better get back to work, Thalia, before Lauren comes out and reprimands you."

"I'm going, I'm going," she said, her hands raised in surrender. "Just think about what I said!" She shouted as she walked through the doors marked 'employes only'. I rolled my eyes, a deep red blush displayed on my face. Percy raised his eyebrows at me, making my grow redder. "What was that?" He inquired, obviously knowing that Thalia said was about him. "Umm..."I trailed off, uncertain what lie I was going to tell him. "That's what I thought," he said, an arrogant smirk on his lips. By this time Im certain my face is as red as a fire truck. "Whatever," I said, not my best comeback, but it'll suffice. I reached for the bill, but just as my finger tips touched the leather, Percy snatched it up. "What are you doing?" I demanded. "Paying the bill," he responded, a look of innocence on his face.

"Not my half, no way, I can pay for myself," I insisted.

"Please, just let me pay for it, I'm the one who suggested dinner anyways," he pleaded with me. "Fine," I conceded, not being able to say no to his adorable puppy dog eyes. "But just this once."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like the story so far! If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, please feel free to review, telling me what they are! Thanks again!**

**~Daughter of Athena1033**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy

I smiled the whole way home, thinking about Annabeth. Not only was she so gorgeous it should be illegal, she is also super nice and kind, and I'm so screwed. _You can't like her, Percy!_ _Why_ _would a girl like that ever like you back?!_ I shook my head, in an attempt to clear my mind of Annabeth, as I pulled into my driveway. As soon as I walked into my house I was greeted with the smell of my mothers world famous blue cookies. "Mom, I'm home," I shouted to my mother, as I raced into the kitchen, to get some blue cookies. "Hi, Percy," my mom said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and scooped up two cookies, and shoved then in my mouth. "Percy, they're hot!" My mother exclaimed. I just shrugged my shoulders, use to the pain of eating burning hot cookies by now. My mother laughed at me, while shaking her head. "I'm going to go take I shower," I said to my mom, grabbing three more cookies while walking out of the room. "Okay, honey," my mom called back to me.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I threw on my pajamas and stepped out onto my balcony. I smiled to myself, while looking up at the millions of stars in the night sky, and thought about how different Georgia was from New York. I looked down at my phone, and saw I had a message from Annabeth. Dad says he doesn't have any work for us tomorrow, and I'm not working at the diner, want to catch a movie, in town? The message read. Just then my mom walked out into the balcony. "What are you smiling about..." She said suspicion in her voice. "Um," I cleared my throat, " nothing," I said, unconvincingly, desperately trying, and failing, to wipe the smile off my face. "Sure..." My mom said, a smirk on her face.

"Anyways," my mom continued," there is two more cookies downstairs, if you want them."

"Two!" I practically shrieked. "But I only had eight!"

"Yes..." My mom said, while laughing at me.

"So there should be four left!" I exclaimed.

"Well me and Paul each had one..." My mom started.

And right about now you might be wonder, _'who the hell is Paul?'_ Paul is my mom's boyfriend, someone she met at school. He's really nice, and treats my mom well, so I like him.

"How dare you two eat my cookies!" I yelled dramatically, and ran downstairs to eat the rest if the cookies, before anyone else did. My mom followed me downstairs, walking at a much calmer pace, I may add. When I had already inhaled one cookie, and was working on the second, my mom spoke,"You never told me what you were smiling about when I walked into your room," she started, I cut her off with a glare. "Okay, okay," she raised her hands in surrender,"don't tell me, that's fine." I finished the rest of my cookie, as my mom left the room, and started to reply to Annabeth: _Sounds good, what time does the movie start?_

_1:30_, she replied

_Want to go to lunch before the movie? _ I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

_Sure :)_

_K, I'll pick u up at 11_

_Thanks, good night_

_Night_

At 10:30 the next day, I started getting ready for Annabeth and I's date. _No_! I scolded myself, _this is not a date!_ Anyways, I threw on my Georgia t-shirt, and my bulldogs shorts, brushed my teeth and put away my laundry (in an attempt to pass the time) and when I finally finished, I looked at the clock, which read 10:56. I grabbed my keys out of the bowl, where we keep all of our keys, and told my mom that I was leaving. Once I started down the road to Annabeth's house, I started to get nervous. _What if the movies bad? What if I laugh to loudly?_ _What if... Snap out of it Percy! You sound like a teenage girl! _I reprimanded myself. By the time I was done talking to myself, I was already pulling into Annabeth's driveway. I pulled my keys out of the ignition, and headed up the steps to Annabeth's house. Once I was done wiping my sweaty palms off on my shorts, I raised my hand and rung the doorbell. "One second!" I heard a male voice from inside shout. The door then swung open, behind it, stood a boy who was about 14, I'm assuming one of Annabeth's step-brothers, who I didn't meet when I had dinner with the Chase's, because they were at a friends house. "Nice to meet you," I said to the boy, wile sticking my hand out for him to shake," my names Percy."

"Bobby," the boy said, shaking my hand with a firm grasp. Just then another boy, who look identical to Bobby, came into view. "And this," Bobby started,"is Matthew," I nodded, and shook Matthews hand too. "So I'm guessing your here for Annabeth," Bobby said.

I nodded, and stepped through the front door, as both boys moved back, to call for Annabeth. When Annabeth finally walked down the stairs, she looked stunning. She had on a grey v-neck, with a white tank-top on underneath, owl earrings, skinny jeans and grey converse. And her hair, oh god, did I mention I loved princess curls? Her curls hung down around her face, and framed it perfectly. "Are you ready?" I asked her, once I was able to form a coherent thought again.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p',"let's go."

Thank y'all for reading! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. If you have any ideas, or suggestions for this story, let me know in the reviews! Just a reminder, you can find all of the outfits mentioned in this story on my Polyvore account: DaughterofAthena1033. And to the guest that reviewed saying: Love this story! Nothing against softball but I honestly think of Annabeth as more of a lax chic.

First of all, thank you for reviewing! And secondly, I've never played lax, so I wouldn't know how to write about it, sorry! Also a huge thanks to everyone else that reviewed!

~Daughter of Athena1033


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth

"So," Percy started,"where do you want to get lunch?"

"Well," I said,"there isn't much to choose from, here in Westville. It's either Lauren's or Subway, and I had Subway yesterday, so Lauren's?"

"Sure," he said, turning on the road that would lead us to Lauren's. When the silence got to be too much to bear, I turned the radio on, and flipped it to the only country station that you could get good signal to in Westville. When I finally found the station, my favorite song was playing. "And she was like oh my god, this is my song..." I started singing, completely forgetting where I was, or who I was with. When the song was finished, I snapped back to reality. _Oh my god!_ I thought, _this is so embarrassing!_ I turned my head to look at Percy, who was looking at me in amazement. By now we were at Lauren's, and already parked. "That was amazing!" Percy said, still looking at my like I was the best singer in the world."Sorry," I mumbled,"I kinda got carried away..."

"Don't apologize! Your one of he best singers I've ever heard!" He said.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration," I said, a small smile forming on my face.

"No, I'm serious!" He protested.

"Well then, thank you," I said, my face still bright red. Percy just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, she has no idea, and climbed out of the truck. I just sat there for a minute, dumbfounded. _What could that mean?_ I wondered. Before I could gather my purse and sunglasses up, Percy was at my door, pulling it open, and offering his hand out to me, like the gentleman he is. "Thanks," I said, trying to fight off the dizziness I was feeling from being so close to Percy. I took his hand and climbed down out of his huge truck. He smiled at me, when I didn't let go of his hand. And together we started to walk towards the front door of Lauren's, our hands still linked together.

Towards the end of our lunch at Lauren's, Taylor, one of the waitresses, came over and asked me and Percy if we would be staying for dessert. "Well," I said,"it's only 12:30, why not?"

"Sure, I'll have a small cookie dough shake please," Percy said politely.

"Actually," I said turning to look at Taylor,"just make that one large cookie dough shake."

"Okay," Taylor said,"that will be right out."

"Thanks," I said to her, a polite smile on my face. I looked over to Percy, only to find him staring at me with a quizzical look on his face.

I shrugged, "One large is cheaper than two smalls," I explained. Percy nodded, just as Taylor came back with our shake, did I mention Lauren's was fast? "Here's your ticket, see ya later, Annabeth," Taylor said.

"Bye!" I called back to her with a wave. Me and Percy both eyed the ticket, daring each other to make the first move, finally, I made a lunge for the bill, only to find that it had already been snatched up. Again. I glared at Percy. "Haha, to slow," he taunted me, sticking out his tongue like the very mature sixteen year-old he is. "Next time," I told him, mentally planning in my head how I was going to get to the bill before Percy did the next time we ate out together. "Yes, because there will be a next time," Percy said, with a wink.

"Definitely," I flirted back, with what I am sure is a cherry red blush on my face.

Percy smirked, and laid down the money to pay the bill. I took a drink of our shake, and I swear, it was like liquid heaven. Lauren's has the best shakes in town, even better that the ice cream parlor down the road. When we finished our shake, Percy and I walked out to his truck together. He opened the door for me, like he always does, and I blushed and climbed in like I always do. It's like we were stuck in the same routine, never moving forwards or backwards in our, ummm, friendship? Relationship? I don't know. Whatever you want to call it, it was stuck. But that was about to change. The movie we're seeing today is Your Next, and I was going to use that to my advantage every chance I got.

Turns out I didn't have to act scared of the movie in order for Percy to console me. I was scared. Your Next was scary as hell! Right now my head was tucked firmly in his shoulder, and I was practically in his lap, with his arms around me. If I wasn't scared shitless, I probably would be in heaven right now. I flinched when I heard someone scream bloody murder, my head digging a little deeper Percy's shoulder. Percy moved one of his arms, from where it was draped around my shoulders, to make back, a started to make small, comforting circles. Maybe this isn't so bad... I thought, and turned my attention back to the movie.

I looked down at Percy's clock in his truck, and the green digital numbers 3:30 stared back at me. By time, Percy and I have survived the movie: Your Next, and we were currently driving down the road that leads to my house. When Percy pulled into my driveway he put his truck in park, and turned to look at me. "Guess this is it for today, Miss," he said, that sweet little southern accent of his slipping out. "Guess so," I said, more than a little disappointed that my day with Percy was over. "Mom and Dad are going out of town tomorrow, so if you could swing by around 11:30, that would be great, I can't handle all if these chores by myself," I said with a small laugh.

"Sure, are you staying here all by yourself?" Percy questioned me.

"Not completely, my brothers will be here," I responded. Percy nodded, and started to walk back to his truck, but at the last second he turned around. "I had fun today, Annabeth," he admitted.

"Me too, again sometime soon?" I said, hopping I didn't sound to eager.

"Definitely."

Was that enough Percabeth for you addicted2percyj3? Anyways, hope y'all like the story so far! Was this chapter okay? Am I moving to fast? Please tell me in the reviews! Aldo, if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, leave a review, and I'll do my best to accommodate your wishes! Thanks again for reading!

~Daughter of Athena1033


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy

Yesterday was amazing. Flat out amazing. I got to spend the entire day with Annabeth, and I'm still on cloud nine. Right now it's 10:46, and I'm getting dressed so I can go over to Annabeth's house. I threw on a light blue v-neck t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and my new balance tennis shoes. By the time I was done getting dressed, and grabbed a Poptart for breakfast, it was already 11:15, so I decided to go over to Annabeth's early. When I arrived Annabeth was out on the front porch swing sipping on a glass of lemonade. And let me tell you, she looked gorgeous. Like always. She had on a black tank-top, jean shorts and her regular brown pair of cowboy boots. Her naturally curly hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and framed her face perfectly. "Hi, Percy," Annabeth said, breaking me out of my trance. "Hey," I smiled at her,"what are we doing today?" I questioned her, and sat down beside her on the porch swing. "Well," she began,"first we're going to take care of the horses, then you'll mow the grass while I make lunch for my brothers and us, and after that, we'll pick peaches, then you free to go."

"Wow," I said,"you've got it all planned out don't you?"

"Pretty much," she agreed, a smile on her lips,"let's get to work."

By 1:30 me and Annabeth had finished all of our chores, besides picking peaches, and we're doing so now. "So, Annabeth, how long are your parents going to be out of town for?" I questioned the beautiful blonde sitting in the tree next to me. "Until late Monday," she replied to me,"Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with me and some of my friends tomorrow?" She asked, he voice laced with uncertainty. I smiled at her and replied,"Sure, which beach?" I asked her.

"Blue beach, it's about thirty minutes away, if you wanna come here at 8 tomorrow we can ride out there together," she responded.

I nodded my head in agreement and climbed out of the tree, seeing as though my basket was practically overflowing with peaches. "Are you almost done?" I questioned Annabeth. "On my way down now," she replied. Suddenly I heard a loud _Crackkk_ and looked up to see Annabeth hanging on to the tree with one hand, the branch she was standing on had given way under her weight. "Percy!" She called out my name, her voice giving away how terrified she was. "Fall, Annabeth, I'll catch you," I promised her. "I don't know if I can," she said, her voice quivering. "I'm right here, Annabeth, I'm not going to let you get hurt,"

"Okay," she said, still sounding unsure.

"On three," I said,"one, two, three!"

Annabeth let go, and I safely caught her in my arms. She was shaking like a leaf, her head buried in my shoulder, clutching on to me as if she let go, I would drop her. "It's okay Annabeth, your okay." I said, trying to calm her down. "I'm going to set you down now," I told her, hoping she was steady enough to stand. She nodded her head, and in put her back on her feet, still holding on to her arms to balance her. "Are you okay?" I asked her, while grabbing her face with my hands. "Yeah, just a little scraped up," she said, giving me a weak smile.

"Oh thank god," I said, finally letting go of my breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed, rapping my arms around her in a tight hug. She returned the gesture, but I was to hyped up on adrenaline to notice the butterflies in my stomach.

"Come on, let's get you home and fix these cuts," I said.

When Annabeth and I arrived at her house I dragged her by her hand straight to her kitchen. "Where is the first-aid kit?" I asked her.

"In the top right cabinet, above the fridge," she answered. I turned around to find the kit, and when I turned back around Annabeth was sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs, and driving me crazy with a shy smile painted on her lips. I grinned back at her, and walked over to her, first-aid kit in hand. "Okay," I said,"show me where it hurts." She pushed back her bangs, to show a cut about two inches long. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt that bad!" I asked her, not caring that she could hear just how desperate I was by the tone of my voice. "Really Percy, it's nothing," she insisted,"I've had much worse," I heard her mumble under her breath. I was stunned for a minute, but the sad thing was, I knew exactly what she meant.

Once I got Annabeth all doctored up, she suggested we watch a movie. I agreed, saying that I didn't have anything better to do, when in all honesty I couldn't think of one thing that I wouldn't miss to spend time with Annabeth. I am so infatuated with her. And I need to tell her about it, I can't just spend the rest of my life admiring her from afar. Well I suppose I could, but what's the fun in that? I'm planning on telling her at the beach tomorrow, I just hope nothing gets in the way of me telling her.

Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I had a little bit of writers block. Sorry this chapters so short, I promise the next one will be longer. If you have any suggestions for this story please feel free to put them in the reviews. Thanks for reading!

~Daughter of Athena1033


End file.
